


Tumblr

by MxMsHolic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ask Blog, Crack, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMsHolic/pseuds/MxMsHolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo se sienten los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin al estar siendo utilizados para nuestros blogs de Tumblr? Bien, aquí encontrarán una buena explicación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola!!! Bien, aquí estoy yo otra vez haciendo de las mías y subiendo un fic bastate… RARO, y de capítulos horriblemente cortos(?). Créanlo o no, eso lo soñé hoy desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Eren y en serio me he creepeado xD No sé si alguien habrá escrito esta idea antes pero yo la tenía desde hace tiempo y ese mini sueño bizarro me impulsó a escribirlo~  
> No sé, espero que les agrade porque en esta mini serie de capítulos, algunos auto conclusivos, se toparán con todas y cada una de las excentricidades de nuestro más querido sitio de rol y otros intereses, TUMBLR, y verán al escuadrón 104 y la Legión de Reconocimiento completamente desubicados por tantas cosas random. La idea es mostrar cómo se sentirían los personajes de caer en cuenta de que los usamos para nuestras travesuras en Tumblr sin darles mucha opción a negarse~~  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, y las barrabasadas que les haré hacer aquí que permanezcan aquí (?), es decir, por favor no re posteen esto si no es con autorización.  
> Habrán parejas sí, varias, algunas canon (Riren?) y sexys(?) y otras bizarras, siéntanse libres de pedir por medio de un review lo que deseen ver <3  
> Ok, les dejo leer con una condición(?) Si pueden, pásense por mi nuevo fanfic Our Side Of The War que está también aquí en AO3 y le den un vistazo y quizá me dejen algunos comentarios o amenazas para que me desaparezca de la página… Al ser con varios personajes originales, no sé si les agrade, pero al menos denle una oportunidad, una chiquita ¿si? *carita de perro mojado*  
> Ahora sí, los dejo con el fic!!!

** TUMBLR **

 

“Tumblr.”

Ese había sido el cartel más extraño que había visto en su puta vida, sin mencionar que las cosas de donde él venía no brillaban tanto a menos que fuesen mil velas juntas. Frunció el ceño ante el extraño sueño, sí sueño, porque no había manera que todo aquello fuese real, y comenzó a caminar por la enormísima habitación blanca, con miles de pájaros azules pintados por doquier… si aquel era un sueño sobre la Legión de Reconocimiento, se veía bien putamente raro, lo aceptaba. Es decir, más una vez esas alas se habían presentado en sus sueños pero no con esa forma tan extraña ni mucho menos el enorme cartel brillante frente a él. Chocó luego con lo que parecía un cuadro, ¿flotante? frente a él.

“Correo electrónico.

Contraseña.

Iniciar sesión.”

 _¿Qué carajos?_ Se preguntó, y de hecho, qué carajos estaba pasando allí era lo que no sabía. Comenzó a felicitarse entonces por su increíble y colosal imaginación de quince años, ni siquiera convertirse en titán le había causado tanto desconcierto. Y es que no todos los días entrabas en una dimensión alterna donde cada elemento existente parecía tener vida propia o _flotar._

Fue entonces cuando las cosas se comenzaron a poner todavía peor, ¿Por qué? Pues porque en su corta y mísera existencia había visto una flecha blanca como aquella volando a voluntad por el lugar cual ave. _Ok…_

\- ¡AH!- dejó escapar un corto grito dando un mal paso hacia atrás y cayendo sobre su trasero, sus verdes ojos siguiendo la extraña cosa que se dirigía a uno de los cuadros blancos flotantes. Como si no fuese suficiente, letras comenzaron  aparecer DE LA PUTA NADA.

“Correo electrónico: [Jaegerbomb_104@gmail.com](mailto:Jaegerbomb_104@gmail.com)

Contraseña: *******”

-¡HEY! ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?- como si fuera poco su apellido estaba escrito allí de una forma rara y con el número de su escuadrón al lado. Comenzó a tratar de recordar si no había comido algo alucinógeno el día anterior y sólo una imagen de Mikasa dándole un pan llegó a su mente… definitivamente no le hacía falta recordar eso.

De pronto un ‘clic’ se escuchó mientras la flecha blanca, que para colmo se había convertido en una mano que señalaba con el índice, se posó sobre el cartel de ‘Iniciar sesión.’

Todo comenzó a temblar y de pronto a desvanecerse, mientras buscaba de dónde demonios sostenerse, sin encontrarlo claro, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por el sueño, gritando como idiota al sentir que el suelo también desaparecía y comenzaba una jodida caída libre a dios sabe dónde y no tenía su EMT para suspenderse.

\- Mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA!- Nunca se había oído gritar de esa forma, pero de pronto todo oscureció y apareció en otra habitación, que parecía más grande aún y tenía un fondo de… ¿Titanes? Titanes corriendo. HACIA ÉL. Sus pupilas se encogieron y de pronto tanteó a sus lados con las manos para tomar sus espadas que NO estaban allí. Se dio en ese momento cuenta que sólo se trataba de una especie de pinturas móviles… ¿Qué clase de extraña brujería era aquella? ¿Con qué necesidad? Había sentido al menos tres paros cardíacos aproximarse a medida que una horda de titanes, para colmo falsos, se acercaban a él y nunca llegaban.- ¿Dónde carajos me he metido?- Seguía con la idea del sueño, eso era lo mejor, sí…

Apareció otro cartel y varias letras que flotaban, luego de haber pasado el susto de su vida, de verdad las cosas flotantes ya se le hacían menos increíbles… no del todo aun así.

“TASTE THE TITAN.

Eren Jaeger ask blog.”

\- ¿Qué mierdas…-

Oh no… pero lo menos shockeante no había finalizado allí, una ENORME foto de él y el Cabo se presentó en medio de la habitación. No cualquier foto por supuesto, sino una en donde él se encontraba postrado en una cama con el pelinegro encima besándole insinuantemente el cuello mientras quitaba su camisa y él… claro, él se encontraba sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y un globo de diálogo arriba que portaba algo parecido a un gemido.

Un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en su mente, siendo que ni siquiera sabía de dónde diantres habían sacado esa imagen, porque si mal no recordaba, en ningún momento se había encontrado en esa situación con Levi. _Me despertaré… sólo me despertaré…_ se dijo harto de tantos sinsentidos.

Trató de despertar, cerró los ojos aún más fuerte y apretó sus manos, como haciendo fuerza para concentrarse, pero nada sucedía… Eso era un sueño, no podría ser otra cosa ¿Verdad?

Pero la vida te da patadas y a veces son mucho más fuertes que las que da Rivaille (Y créanlo, eso es muy jodidamente difícil de lograr)… pues cuando quiso comprobarlo y se pellizcó el brazo, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo, dejándolo pasmado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Estaba jodido.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto y en otro lugar del mundo y de Internet, despertaba un pelinegro malhumorado en un brillante cuarto cubierto de un extraño papel tapiz con varias gafas dibujadas. Se frotó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba su traje, molesto por encontrarse recostado en el suelo, ese lugar no era su cuarto y mucho menos territorio de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Enarcó una ceja y vio un gigantesco cartel flotante frente a él… de toda la mierda que había atestiguado en su vida, es era sin dudas la más bizarra. Leyó las letras sin entender nada aún, parpadeando un par de veces…

“Tumblr.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado, por favor comenten si debería seguir o si debería tirarme un profundo pozo xD Si quieren que describa algo en particular de Tumblr y los foros de rol sólo háganmelo saber! ¿Alguien quiere saber cómo despertó Levi?
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capi!!!


End file.
